First date
by Cecielz
Summary: Shikamaru asks Ino on a date, What will happen? [InoShika] oneshot


Hi Folks! Another InoShika fic! Please enjoy it!

First Date

Ino was Shikamaru's girlfriend for about 2 weeks and still no one knew about it.

Not his father, not Inoshi and even Chouji did not know that they were in love.

Ino was the best girlfriend a boy could have, she was incredibly pretty, she has a heart of gold and she was also very smart.

And beside Chouji and Asuma, he had a new person to play Shoji with.

Shikamaru smiled, 'Who would ever think that Ino was a good Shoji player? And a damn good one too!'

He had nearly lost to her because he didnd on a date. He wanted it to be very special, not a cliché date at the ramen shop but a very special one. So he had turned his genius mind on and started thinking of an original date. He was sure she would love it.

And there she was, she had the appearance of angel with her beautiful long blue dress and her golden hair. She looked even more beautiful because the sunlight reflected from the water on her skin.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say when he saw her being beautiful.

"I'm the most luckiest man on earth." he thought.

"Shika!" she happily shouted when she noticed him. She walked towards him and kissed him.

And there she was, she had the appearance of angel with her beautiful long blue dress and her golden hair. She looked even more beautiful because the sunlight reflected from the water on her skin.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say when he saw her being beautiful.

"I'm the most luckiest man on earth." he thought.

"Shika!" she happily shouted when she noticed him. She walked towards him and kissed him.

"Not here my love." said Shikamaru, "We don't want that someone will discover our romantic affair, eh?"

"C'mon Shika, tell me what we're going to do."

"Just follow me and you'll see." Shikamaru replied.

They walked towards the forest of Konoha.

"What on earth are we going to do, Shika?" Ino asked.

"Be patient I'm sure you'll like it." he answered.

They walked further, deep into the forest of Konoha, until they reached a waterfall and a small lake.

"You know, Ino," said Shikamaru as he took her hand and guided her to the edge of the lake, "I love you, and I don't just love you, I really really love you, I love you so much that it makes me walk on water." and he walked a few steps on the water surface. "Do you love me as much as I love you? If so please come here so we can walk on water together." he said with a big grin on his face.

Ino had thought of many things they would do together but she had never expected something like this.

"Yes I love you as much as you love me, but I have bo idea of how I'll walk on water." she replied.

"Think hard my love, I know you know it." he answered.

She had heard something about gathering Chakra to your feet from Sakura. But she didn't know if it would work. 'Let's try.' she thought and she focused on getting Chakra into her feet.

After a few seconds she felt that all her Chakra was in her feet and carefully walked towards the water. She tried to step on the water, and it worked! She could walk on water!

Shikamaru was watching her from a distance, he smiled, Ino was really a clever girl.

"So will you come to me?" he asked.

"Of course Shika!" Ino happily replied. She walked towards him and kissed him on his lips.

"Don't forget to keep focusing your Chakra on your feet." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." she replied.

"How about a quick swim after we've eaten?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't have a bikini with me." Ino replied.

"Ha I know!" said Shikamaru with a twinkling in his eye. "That's why I bought you that one that you were hungry looking at when I saw you three days ago."

Ino smiled, "Thank you Shikamaru! But how about you?"

"Don't worry I'm already wearing a swimming pants." he replied.

"Come on lets eat." Shikamaru said.

"Come on Shikamaru, the water is on a perfect temperature to swim." Ino shouted towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru never liked to swim, but for Ino, he was prepared to do it.

He dived into the water, Ino was right! The temperature was perfect.

He swam towards Ino, she looked even more beautiful in the Lila bikini which he had given her.

He wanted to kiss her but suddenly he heard a voice, a voice which he didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Come on Sakura it's a lovely place!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh no." said Ino soft.

"Darn! From all the people, who could come here, why Naruto and Sakura?" said Shikamaru.

"Wait a sec, why are they coming here together?" Ino asked.

"Good question." replied Shikamaru.

Sakura and Naruto walked towards the place were they had left their clothes.

"We aren't the only ones here, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Isn't that Jounin vest of Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

'Darn!' thought Shikamaru.

"And this dress is Ino's." said Sakura.

'Darn!' thought Ino.

"Sakura you are so beautiful." said Naruto and he kissed.

"Those bastards! She didn't tell me anything about it!" said Ino.

'Why did girls always wanted to know who were in love?' thought Shikamaru.

"Hey look! There are Ino and Shikamaru!" said Naruto who had noticed them.

"We're discovered." said Shikamaru soft.

"Yeah." replied Ino.

They swam towards Naruto and Sakura and came out of the water.

"Well, well, I see that you have found another boy beside Sasuke." said Sakura sarcastically.

"The same goes for you, forehead girl." Ino replied with even more sarcasm.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other not doing anything about the situation. They both knew that the two girls who were teasing each other were extremely dangerous.

Ino's eyes softened, "Well Sakura, now that we've found both a nice boy, how about reuniting our friendship?"

"Nice idea, but one thing, please don't tell anyone about our affair, my parents will go crazy if they heard it." Said Sakura

"I will keep it secret, if you keep my affair secret'." Ino replied.

Sakura smiled "Well let's have some fun then!"

The four friends smiled and they had a great afternoon.


End file.
